Faith
by Aurora20
Summary: Laura reveals a secret that changes everything. I was inspired by The Closer yesterday so I decided a BLJ and FH cameo was needed.
1. Confessions

"Bill," Laura whispered hoarsely from their bed in his quarters. "Bill?"

"Hey," Bill greeted drying his face with a towel as he exited the bathroom. "You're awake. More surveys were done of the planet. It's habitable. It's beautiful."

The fleet had discovered the promising land three days earlier. Caution was the official directive; however, it was undeniable that all were optimistic. Envisioning their life ahead and preparing to abandon the metal tubes in which they had spent far too much time. The fight was truly over.

"Here drink this," Bill directed handing Laura a glass of water before sitting by her side. "You look better today."

Laura smiled weakly as she took the glass. She knew it wasn't true. She could feel the decline. The euphoria she had experienced was long since passed and each passing day was more and more a struggle. She had no doubts that her time was nearing its end. She could admit that. He couldn't.

"I have to tell you something."

"Anything," Bill replied.

He watched her so intently that it pierced her heart. She could feel his love for her with every glance. She loved him equally but knew she was far less deserving.

"On New Caprica -" she began closing her eyes partially for rest and partially for courage.

"New Cap-"

Laura reached out and laid her hand on his, a silent signal to stop.

"I had a baby."

Opening her eyes she looked at Bill to evaluate his response. He was displayed no reaction.

"I'm going to get Dr. Cottle," he said standing up.

"I'm not crazy. This isn't a vision or a dream," she assured. "The day the cylons attacked I gave birth to a baby girl - Faith. She's with a family on Colonial One. A real family. One of the few left. She has a mother and father and two brothers... She looks just like you."

Laura rested her head after she finished her confession. The release of a two year burden freed her from a weight she could no longer carry. She turned and looked over at Bill who remained paralyzed in the middle of the room. Silently they exchanged a million words and feelings. Hers of remorse, sorrow and shame. His of confusion, disbelief and anger. She silently begged him to come to her. To forgive her sins. To love her.

He did love her. He couldn't imagine life without her. She was a part of him - she was all of him. He knew more than he could admit to himself at that moment. He understood the things she would tell him - at least some of them. A civilization rested on their shoulders and there was no time or place for a child. But that was over now. They had completed their mission. They found a new home for humanity.

The longer he stood in the room, the more his emotions consumed him. He needed an out. Abruptly he turned around and left.


	2. Surprises

**New Caprica**

"Roslin?" Dr. Cottle questioned as he entered his makeshift office.

"Dr. Cottle," Laura replied forcing a tight smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? You haven't caught the bug that's going around have you?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"No."

"Good. I've spent all morning making house calls and I need a break," the old man said making his way to his desk.

As Cottle enjoyed his break. Laura stared blankly into space.

"So what brings you here? I find it hard to believe this is a social call."

"It's back."

"What?" Cottle asked confused.

"The cancer," Laura managed to say before biting her lips to restrain tears.

"Why do you think that? Come here?" the doctor instructed leading her towards a exam table in the corner.

Laura obeyed the physician's instructions, unbuttoned her top and laid on the table.

"Arm above your head. What's going on?"

"They're very sensitive and swollen. I think it's a growth."

"Anything else? Nausea, fatigue, headaches?" Cottle asked moving his hands from her breast to her abdomen.

"Maybe? I don't know. I'm pretty sure we're all nausea with this food. Ow," Laura winced as he continued to poke and prod.

"You have a growth but it's not caner," Cottle announced with a smirk as he lit another cigarette and headed towards his desk.

"What?" Laura replied shocked. Quickly she sat up and buttoned her shirt. "You didn't even run any tests."

"Don't need to. You're pregnant."

"That's impossible."

"Improbable certainly; nevertheless, that is your official diagnosis."

Laura stood with her mouth open in shock. After several minutes, she was finally able to shake her head back and forth. Slowly at first but then with more conviction.

"No, no, no," Laura muttered. "No. You need to run tests. I'm not -"

"You're certainly not the most likely candidate but with all the drugs in your system only the Gods knows what your happened to your hormones. Not to mention that half-cylon's blood," Cottle said a brief knowing glance exchanged between the two. "One would think you'd be please. I may be old but I distinctly recall you preaching reproduction for salvation of the human race. We don't get many plus ones anymore ma'am."


	3. Faith

"You're a liar Madam President."

Bill's voice echoed in her head as Laura hovered between consciousness and sleep. Time no longer held much meaning for her. She spent virtually all day sleeping but tried to move as much as her body would let her. After Bill left, she fell asleep. After several hours she moved to the couch to read and that is where he found her.

"You're back," Laura smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"And I brought a visitor," Bill announced standing over her with a small girl wrapped around his neck.

"Faith!" Laura gasped reaching out for her daughter. "Faith."

Bill untangled the girls arms from his neck and placed her in Laura's arms. A burst of energy filled Laura as she clasped on to her child. Holding her close and covering her with kisses, Laura repeatedly affirmed her love for the child.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Laura repeated before looking over at the Admiral. Although he only looked at her with love in his eyes, she could not bring herself to say the first words.

"You're a liar Laura Roslin," Bill stated again. "She doesn't look anything like me."

Laura said looking down at Faith who sat comfortably in her new environment fidgeting with her hands. It was true she had come to closely resemble her mother. "She has your eyes."

"Eyes," Faith repeated pointing towards Bills glasses.

"You talk?" Laura exclaimed at the sound of her daughter's voice.

Bill smiled at Laura's excitement. She was aglow with love and pride and he hadn't seen her with that much energy in a long time.

"She does. We had some very nice conversations today didn't we Faith?"

Faith smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"You know what else she has?" Bill asked seriously.

"No. What?" Laura asked suddenly concerned.

"Your laugh," he replied with a smile as he reached out and tickled the little girl who squealed with delight.

Faith squirmed across Laura's lap trying to escape Adama who stood and picked her up. "Come here you," he said giving her a reprieve.

Adama hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her forehead before returning her to her mother. Exhausted, Faith rested her head on Laura's shoulder and slowly fell asleep to the touch of a soothing back massage.

"Do you want me to put her in a bed?" Bill asked as he watched Laura joining Faith in the land of nod.

"No. Please don't. I just want to hold her," Laura pleaded as she kissed the girl's head again.

"Ok," Bill agreed, silently fidgeting with his glasses. He had a lot of questions but he didn't know where to start. Finally after a deep breath he managed to pick one. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough Laura."

"I was scared. I couldn't even bring myself to believe it. It seemed so impossible. And we weren't ..." Laura shrugged. "I was down there, you were up there... One night on Galactica... I didn't know what to say. I did try. I send you that message. I asked you to come. Then the cylons attacked. You jumped. It was chaos..."

Bill sat silently as he recalled the invitation he received from her a couple days prior to the attack. It was an unexpected message but a welcomed one. Looking back he could not imagine what would have occurred if he had left - if he hadn't been on Galactica when the cylons found them.

"How did you get her off New Caprica? Why didn't you send her with that girl - the one you gave Hera to?"

The mention of Hera and reminder of the actions she had taken after her birth stung like a knife. She briefly reflected on the fact she had managed to give away two children - including her own.

"Fate? Selfishness? I haven't figured it out yet. I was going to send her with Maya because I thought that is where she would be safest but she was fussing and crying and I couldn't. I gave her to an aide that was with me and told her to stay close to me. She stayed with her on Colonial One until I found a family that I thought would be deserving," Laura explained. "It wasn't an easy decision Bill. I never ever wanted to let her go. I just couldn't imagine us doing it. We'd have to fail at something and I couldn't let it be the mission."


	4. Choices

"Hi," Laura greeted forcing herself up from the chair and walking towards Bill to give him a kiss. "We have a brilliant daughter. We were practicing colors and numbers. And she loves music. She's the cutest dancer."

Bill smiled as Laura bragged. The three had spent the morning together but he had to leave them for the afternoon. He hated to do it but it was a necessity.

"Ofcourse she's brilliant. Her mother's the president," Bill noted as he grabbed her arm to help her sit down.

"I'm fine," Laura assured shaking him off. "How are things with the settlement?"

"The transition is going well," Bill reported as he bent down to kiss Faith, "I found a place for us to settle. You'll love it. Blue sky, green grass, a river, more animals than you could imagine. Faith will have so many new things she can learn."

"What?" Laura asked all remaining color drained from her face. "What do you mean us?"

"The three of us."

"We're not taking Faith with us. She has a family."

"We are her family," Bill replied sternly.

"I'm dying Bill. I don't have long. You can't raise a baby on your own. Not on a new planet," Laura reminded a sense of urgency overwhelming her.

"I'm not giving up my frakkking daughter Laura!" Bill venomously exclaimed.

Laura stood frozen and accepted the anger that she knew was built up inside of him. He couldn't bring himself to hate her but she knew he hated what she did. And if he weren't so afraid of losing her, he would give her hell to pay.

Both her guilt and his anger were disrupted by the sudden cries of a frightened Faith.

"Faith," Laura said as she rushed to the little girl and picked her up. "It's ok. He wasn't yelling at you. He's mad at me. It's ok."

"Give her to me," Bill ordered gently taking the girl as he held Laura up and led her to the couch. "I'm sorry I scared you Faith. You must think I'm a mean old man. It's ok," Adama assured as he wiped tears from her face.

Faith quickly quieted down as the tension in the room clearly had passed. Soon she wiggled out of her father's arms and back to the table to continue her scribbles.

"I will not lose all of you," Bill announced firmly placing his hand on Laura's knee.


	5. Decisions

"I told you we'd see him! I told you!" Zaid shouted jumping up and down. "I told you!"

"Calm down boys. That's the Admiral - Show respect." Wyatt ordered.

Bill tensed at the unexpected welcome.

"My apologies sir. My boys are your biggest fans. You're basically all they talk about. They even play Galactica."

"I'm you" Luke announced quickly adding a 'sir'

"I'm Captain Tigh. I even have a patch!" Zaid proclaimed holding up his toy.

"Admiral," a voice interrupts from the corner of the room. "Sir. Your men took my daughter. They won't tell me where she is or what's happened to her," Lydia cried urgently rushing over to Adama.

"She's fine" Bill announced regaining control "You've taken good care of her."

"Taken?" Wyatt asked suddenly concerned "What are you talking about sir? Where is Faith?"

"Mama" Faith welcomed walking over to Lydia.

"Faith!" the room greeted.

The boys joyfully rushed over to her but are quickly overtaken by their parents. Wyatt and Lydia wasted no time getting to the little girl. They embraced her as they simultaneously checked for injuries or changes. Adama watched in shock as this group of strangers affectionately fawned and cared for his daughter.

"Madam President," Wyatt says as he pulled away from his wife and Faith.

"Hello," Laura replied weakly grabbing on to Bill's arm, "It's nice to see you all."

"Don't make me do this," Bill whispered as the family continues to welcome the returned member.

"You have a beautiful family," Bill said interrupting their moment. He knew he must speak quickly or else he would change his mind. " A very beautiful family. As you know - we are transitioning people from the fleet to various locations across the planet. It's been decided that you will be included in the next settlement. It's beautiful land. There is water access. Lots of animals. I think your family will enjoy it."

* * *

"You did good Bill," Laura said once they returned to the compartment and he helped her to bed. " You did good."

"You were right," he replied sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," Laura smiled, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I had to let her go."

There was no solace in winning the war or finding a new home for mankind and her allies. As he watched Laura give into sleep he sat next to the woman he loved and he knew he was the loser in this game. Galactica, Faith and Laura would be gone and he would left alone.

"She's going to be happy," Laura assured in a hushed voice, weakly squeezing his hand. " She's going to be with the family we could have been."


	6. It Happened One Night

She didn't know how she ended up back on Galactica. Perhaps it was the joint she smoked that afternoon. No. It was definitely the joint she smoked. Weeks in to Baltar's government, it was too much to bare. She should be president and _they _should be looking for earth. Anger and frustration overwhelmed her. She needed a release. And she knew just the release she needed. Bribing a pilot, Laura found herself on the Battleship and in front of the Admiral's doorstep.

Adama could not have been more surprised by the sight of Laura Roslin entering his quarters and pouring herself a glass of whiskey. She wore the red dress he frequently found himself fantasizing about. Recalling his fantasy he briefly wondered if he had spent too much time alone on Galactica.

"Couch or bunk?"she asked slamming her glass on the table.

Walking towards him Laura untied her wrap and let it fall to the ground behind her. She stopped just inches in front of him and waited for him to make the next move. It didn't take long. In a blink of an eye Bill pulled her into him by the waist and kissed her passionately. Her breathing was heavy as she traced her hands across his chest, around his neck and through his hair.

Leading her backwards Bill trapped her between himself and his desk.

"Another option," he whispered in her ear. Adama pressed his body against hers, revealing a firm erection.

"Bad idea," she moaned. Her quivering body recklessly sliding over the piles of papers and folders covering his desk. As she nibbled on his ear, her eyes took notice of another flat surface. "Wall?"

"Not today Roslin," Bill chuckled taking her tongue in his mouth and aggressively massaging her breast with his hand.

Laura stood panting for breath as Bill aggressively nuzzled her neck, his hand leading the way up her thighs. She could imagined the pleasure he would bring with his fingers toying with her, massaging her silken folds and dipping inside of her. The very thought was orgasmic.

"Later," Laura whispered drawing Bill's eyes towards her own and moving his hand from under her skirt. She had been too patient for too long. Now she wanted him. She wanted him bad and she wasn't prepared to wait for anything. She wanted to feel his warm naked body against hers. She needed to feel his firm girth inside of her.

"Frak me Bill."


	7. All This Has Happened Before

Laura Roslin lazily tossed in bed and enjoyed the touch of silk sheets on her skin. At the feel of warm sunlight on her face she smiled broadly and leisurely stretched her arms above her head. Opening her eyes Laura absorbed the view. It was a beautiful day and a crisp blue sky offered the alluring possibility of a morning swim. Turning to check the time, Laura noticed the date on the electronic calendar.

"No! No. No. No. No!" Laura screamed jumping out of bed and pacing the length of the room. "What's going on? It wasn't a dream. It can't be a dream."

Quickly she rushed to her front door and searched for the paper the delivery boy was notorious for carelessly throwing in any given directions. The paper confirmed the date. As did the television. And the reality that she is at her house - on Caprica.

"Bill," she gasps her heart sinking at the thought that it was all just a dream. A fantastic nightmare. "No. This isn't happening. This is a dream."

As she considered the alternative possibility that perhaps this was instead the fantasy, she remembered that she died. She remembered the flight and sitting next to Bill before drifting away.

"I have to find him. I need him."

Laura returned to her bedroom frantically prepared to select an outfit before she realized her suit was laid out. Throwing on her clothes and shoes, Laura ran out of the house leaving everything except her keys. Driving the streets of Caprica City during rush hour traffic she saw more people than she had in - she had no idea how long. A day? Four years? An eternity?

Regardless, she hated it. She ruefully wished that Six would blow up the planet immediately to eliminate traffic congestion. Sitting in this parking lot called a highway, Laura memories started to flood her mind. The cancer. The war. The cylons - good and bad. The battles and political struggles.

**All this has happened before, and all this will happen again.**

Is it happening again? Will she have to endure a second apocalypse. Why?

"Why!" she yells pounding on her steering wheel. "Frakking bastards."

After what felt like an additional lifetime, Laura finally made it to the Battlestar base. She frantically bypassed the guards and leaves her car behind in an empty alley. Cursing her decision to wear heel she rushes in to the first building she finds.

"I need Admiral William Adama. Immediately," Laura announces leaning against the desk in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I don't know of an Admiral Adama ma'm," the young man at the desk answers uncertainty.

"What do you mean- right," Laura suddenly stops recalling that Bill was a Commander on Caprica. "Commander Adama. Battlestar Galactica. I'm the Presi-Secretary..."

"Frak," Laura curses pounding her fist on the desk overwhelmed by the realities that were confront her when she suddenly remembered she set out for Galactica on Colonial One. They never met on Caprica. She had never even been to the base.

Nearing a breaking point she was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she was closer - that he was near. Instinctively, she ran. Taking off her shoes she held them in her hands and left behind the faint sound of the soldier objecting to her entering the base and calling for reinforcement.

"Laura!"

Stopping in her tracks and breathing a sigh of relief Laura turned around to confirm the voice behind her.

"Laura!" Bill cried running towards her and taking her in his arms.

"I love you," Laura whispered in his ear as Caprica stood still and all was right in the universe.

"I know," Bill said pulling away from the embrace and clasping her face in his hands to confirm it was really her. "I love you." He said before kissing her passionately.

After several minutes together on an open base, the two slowly parted.

"What's going on?" Laura asked brushing tears away from Bill's face.

"I have no frakkin idea. But if you're here, I don't give a damn why."

Laura's eyes drifted over Bill's shoulder and towards the Tighs as they boarded Galactica.

"The Tighs are here," Laura announced.


	8. Second Chances

"Welcome, welcome," Gauis greeted as the Tighs, Laura and Bill entered the conference room. "I think you're familiar with the group."

"Dad!" Lee exclaimed walking towards his father and giving him a hug.

"Lee," Bill replied a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his son. "Lee."

"Hi Admiral," Kara interrupted, equally as pleased to see the old man as his son.

"Starbuck," Bill said choking back the lump forming in his throat and giving her a hug.

Laura stood close to Bill and inspected her surroundings. She glared suspiciously at Gaius and the Six standing at the front of the room before taking notice of the others. Sam stood awkwardly near Kara - close but not too close. Karl and Athena were hold up in a corner by themselves. She immediately noticed that the cylon turned pilot was not in uniform and thought she heard Karl telling her that he saw Boomer with Galen. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Ellen standing close by enthusiastically beaming at the sight of reunited comrades.

"What the frakk is going on here?" Saul asked looking at the Six.

"My God - it's you!" Gaius cried as he entered the room with Caprica closely behind him.

"There are two of them!" Lee exclaimed.

"How is this possible? Baltar was never a cylon," Athena wondered with equal disbelief.

"Mr. Baltar is not a cylon. Neither are we," Six announced.

"We are angel sent by God. You have been given a reprieve. A second chance. Through your acts of heroism and faith you redeemed the human and cylon populations. You have been given the opportunity to live harmoniously among each other," Gaius explained with a smirk. "Don't frakk it up."

"That - That was it? You have a second chance at life don't frak it up?" Gaius exclaimed after the angelic versions of himself and Six disappeared.

"I don't understand what's happening," Kara admitted. "Or for that matter where are we. Last time I checked I was dead."

"So was I," Lee chimed in recalling his death on a mountain top after decades of travelling the globe.

"Someone pressed restart. We have an opportunity. To live our lives again with the luxury of knowing what is important," Ellen announced smiling as she looked around the room at the couples who had returned.

"And what is a more appropriate time or place than today...on Galactica," Laura said solemnly taking note for the first time that Bill had not let go of her hand since he greeted Lee and Kara.

"We say goodbye to the ship and start over," Bill agreed pulling his eyes away from Laura to look at the group.

The room stood silent as all reflected on their experiences on the ship and the reality of what now confronted them. Their lives on the ship were everything: good, bad, happy, sad, rewarding, infuriating, exciting and horrific. They had already made their peace with the ship but now they were back and the finality of the moment was different. The future was equally uncertain but now they were in familiar territory. They had changed but the world around them was unchanged..

Looking around the room they collectively wondered what was next. Where would they go? What would they do? And would they ever all be together again?

Their last moments together on the ship quickly came to an end as Karl reminded the group that there was a decommissioning ceremony set to occur in less than an hour. Quietly they said good-byes, exchanged hugs and parted ways.


	9. Reunited And It Feels So Good

"Come with me," Bill instructed taking Laura by the hand and leading her towards his quarters.

"We have to give a couple speeches in less than 30 minutes," Laura reminded.

"This won't take long," Bill assured holding the hatch open for her and quickly shutting it after she was in.

Immediately Bill turned to Laura and kissed her hungrily. Pushing her against the wall his hands trailed her body - the memory of every curve flooding his thoughts. Trailing his hands up her leg Bill gently massaged her hips before aggressively snapping the string sides of her underwear.

"Bill!" Laura gasped. Initially surprised by his behavior she quickly recovered, smiled and began to nibble his ear. "I missed you," she whispered as her hands fumbled with his belt and she undid his pants.

Using the wall for leverage Bill grabbed the back of Laura's thighs, lifted her slightly off the ground and positioned himself between her legs. Laura grinned at latest surprising action. Balancing her hands on his shoulders and transferring her weight against the wall she gently slid down on top of him.

The two moaned simultaneously at their official reunion. They remained still, momentarily gazing into each others eyes exchanging a thousand silent words of love and happiness before Bill started to slide out and deeper inside of her. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked with pleasure as he gradually increased his speed.

Bill could feel himself reaching his climax but remained determined to come with Laura. Intensely he grabbed her behind the neck, entwining his hands in her hair he pulled her in for a deep sensual kiss. Slowing his pace he meticulously pulled in and out of her. Teasing her until she cried out for more. Obeying her demands Bill thrusted into her rapidly until Laura screamed his name.

Bill trembled as his body fell against Laura's, both of them panting for air. First to catch her breath Laura dropped her legs from around his waist and landed uneasily onto her feet. Dabbing beads of sweat off Bill's forehead, she kissed him gently and guided him to the floor.

Seated next to each other Laura rested her head on his shoulder. "That was nice. Very nice."

As Laura murmured her approval of their recent activity, Bill twisted the ring off his finger and slid it onto her hand. He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly before standing up.

"Get up. We've got a decommissioning ceremony to attend," Bill ordered entering Commander mode.

"Yes, Sir."


	10. Doubts

"Bill?" Laura called out into the still night, turning her head and resting her chin on his chest. "Are you awake?"

It had been three days since they reunited on Caprica. They had said good-bye to Galactica and wrapped up their official duties as quickly as possible before Bill took Laura to the hospital to have the doctors confirm their hopes that the cancer was gone/never existed in this world. They spent the next 36 hours "celebrating" at Laura's house before forcing themselves to return to the world outside. Their first day apart had been long and when they were reunited in the evening they fell quickly into bed.

"Hmmm," he moaned in response stirring out of sleep.

"I have a confession."

"Confession?" Bill repeated weakly attempting to raise an eyebrow.

"I resigned," Laura reaching across him to turn on the night light before sitting up in bed.

"Ok."

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Laura asked offended.

"Apparently I am," Bill said reluctantly sitting up. "Why did you resign?"

Laura took a deep breath before continuing. "Adar asked for my resignation before the decommissioning of Galactica. He was unhappy with how I handled the union... Also I was sleeping with him."

Laura had dreaded leaving the house in the morning. Resigning was easy - her memories of governance on the fleet prominent in her mind she was anxious to leave behind the stress and responsibility. Ending her relationship with a man like Richard Adar was not. The man happily accepted her decision to leave her post, thrilled at the unexpectedly easy victory over the traditionally stubborn Roslin. Eager to reconcile their earlier argument Richard approached Laura with the expectation that she would come running into his arms. When she instead announced that she was ending their relationship - he was furious.

She hadn't expected things to go well but she also didn't anticipate his level of anger. Unused to not getting his way Richard refused to accept that _she _was ending their relationship. Unwilling to drag out the scene, Laura stared in amazement as the man she once loved and admired berated her. She wondered what she had seen in him and if he had always held her in such contempt. As she stood humoring the president of the colonies she thought of Bill and how even during the most contentious periods of their relationship, he had never behaved this way towards her. Anxious to return to the Commander she told Adar good-bye and walked out.

"We were having an affair," she repeated.

"Ok," he replied with a shrug.

"Ok?"

"What do you want me to say Laura?" Bill asked turning to look at her.

She loved how he said her name. Pronouncing the "u" and not replacing it with a "o" as so many people commonly did. He said Laura with a tenderness that suggested he felt honored to not only be in her presence but also to say her name.

"Right now," he continued. "On this planet - I didn't know who you were a week ago... You haven't slept with Adar in the past three days have you?"

"No," Laura replied shaking her head.

_How could this man always be so nice to her? _

"But don't you get it?" she asked desperately. "This is who I am. I gravitate towards powerful men. Professors, business moguls, community leaders, presidents and Admirals."

"I'm not an Admiral," Bill reminded resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

"You were!" Laura exclaimed. "And that's my point. We worked as President and Admiral, fighting cylons and cancer, desperately seeking a home for humanity. Now what? I'm a former Secretary of Education and you're a retired Commander of a battleship. What happens when there's not a million things going on around us? How does this work? Frakk I don't even know who we are right now."

"You're the future Mrs. Adama and I'm tired."

"Bill," Laura sighed. "I'm serious."

Bill looked over at Laura and smiled. It was the only possible response he could muster when he looked at her. Having her next to him after a lifetime absence was more than he could ever have hoped for.

"It will work. I love you Laura Elizabeth Roslin more than anyone or thing in the entire universe. I'm never letting you go - not again. You're stuck with me for the rest of my life whether you like it or not," Bill assured bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her ring. "Now I'm fakking exhausted and am going to bed."


	11. The Tighs

"Hello, hello, hello," Ellen Tigh greeted walking up behind Laura and putting her arms around her. "It's so good to see you both!"

"Bill," Saul said extending a hand to his old friend with a smile.

"It's good to see you," Bill said embracing his former xo.

"You two are glowing!" Ellen exclaimed sitting down at the table. "I bet you haven't left the house in a week. I know we haven't."

"Ellen," Sault groaned in embarrassment brushing his wife's food off his thigh. "Could we at least have a drink first.

Laura and Bill exchanged a quick glance and smiled: Fun with Ellen Tigh.

"So where are you two living? Hopefully not Bill's dreadful apartment. That place is the size of a shoebox."

"We're staying at my house," Laura assured.

"Wonderful! And what are you two doing? I saw on the television that you resigned."

"I've accepted a position as district administrator for Caprica Public Schools."

"Certainly not President of the Colonies," Saul muttered with a sly grin as he took a sip of whiskey.

"Not quite," Laura agreed lifting her glass in a toast.

"And you Bill?" Ellen asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. I've been asked to lecture on leadership at the Battlestar Academy. I just don't know if it's for me."

"I can't believe you'd still consider the military - after everything! If Saul suggested that to me I'd put something in his drink," Ellen cried shooting her husband a coy but dangerous smile.

"It's more or less a desk job. I'd go out on a practice mission once or twice a year. Most of my time would be spend on Caprica," Bill explained running his hand along Laura's leg.

"What about you two?" Laura asked eager to redirect the conversation.

"We're going to re-lax!" Ellen replied dragging out the last word. "After 2,000 years we deserve it."

"Yes I've promised Ellen any number of trips and activities. Figure this will be my last shot to pull through," Saul explained.

"We're going to cruise Aquaria. Go to a resort on Canceron. Explore the jungles of Scorpia. Camp on Virgon. He's even promised a retreat at Gemenon! You two should join us! It will be fun!"

"Maybe," Laura replied with a tight smile, amazed by the energy possessed by a woman older than many trees.

"I insist! We're going to this beautiful vineyard on Leonis this weekend. We'll book you guys a room."

"We can't." Laura replied shaking her head.

"Come on," Saul insisted. "What else have you got to do?"

"We're getting married," Bill announced a smile spreading across his face as he played the glass in his hand.

"Married!" the Tighs simultaneously exclaimed.

"You weren't going to mention this?" Sual asked Bill in astonishment.

"I'm telling you now."

"When is the wedding? Where!" Ellen asked stunned.

"We're getting married," Laura corrected. "We're going to the courthouse Saturday."

Ellen's jaw dropped at Laura's response. "Absolutely not!" she cried so loudly heads began to turn towards their table. "No. No way! After everything you two have been through I will not stand around and watch you get married at a boring courthouse! What about your family and friends! Don't you want to share this day with people you care about and who care about you?"

Laura turned her head towards Bill and grinned. She had warned him about this. She knew that socialite Ellen would object to any evasion of a party. Motioning towards the waitress she ordered another drink, preparing to endure an evening of lecture and protest.


	12. Preparation

"I feel ridiculous," Laura said pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked in the mirror.

She stood in the Tighs bedroom wearing her white wedding dress, the crystal band beneath her breasts shimmered in the daylight as did the rain drop diamond necklace that rested on her chest. Ellen had insisted it was a necessary touch to the v-neck dress.

Turning her head slightly Laura caught a glimpse of the crystal clips that was holding her curled hair together in a bun. With her hair up the handful of attendees would be allowed to fully appreciate the deep v-back of the dress before admiring the moderate train on the dress - at least that's what Ellen insisted.

"Lookin fancy Madame President," Kara greeted as she flopped onto the bed.

"She looks gorgeous!" Ellen exclaimed standing next to Laura, resting her hands on the bride's arms and admiring her work in the mirror. "Oh Kara sit up. You can't wrinkle your dress before we get pictures."

Kara obeyed Ellen, rolling over and off the bed. She was far too entertained by the scene to protest. The last thing she had expected was to receive a phone call from Ellen Tigh asking for helping planning a Roslin-Adama wedding.

Briskly she patted out the wrinkles from her strapless violet dress and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wasn't in the wedding. There wasn't a wedding party; nevertheless, Ellen insisted that both women wear violet dresses.

"What time is it Kara?" Ellen asked touching up her hair and making quick adjustments to her sleeveless dress.

"Ten minutes to go time."

"Oh my God! This is so exciting!" Ellen squealed picking up the bouquet of violet calla lilies to hand to Laura. "What are you doing?" Ellen gasped in horror as Laura put on her glasses. "You're not serious."

"I'd like to be able to see Bill's face when we get married."

"Oh Please! You can see his face for the next several decades," she said walking over to Laura and exchanging the glasses for the bouquet. "I'll give these back after pictures."

Laura rolled her eyes as she reluctantly turned over her glasses and accepted the flowers. She wondered how she let Ellen Tigh plan her wedding. After listening to the woman rant for an hour about the wedding at dinner, Laura conceded to consider the offer. When she didn't hear from Ellen the next day, she became foolishly hopeful that Ellen had drank so much she forgot. Laura wasn't so lucky. Before the week's end Ellen Tigh appeared on her doorstep with a binder full of material and plans for a outdoor wedding.

She didn't even bother trying to talk Ellen out of it. She knew it would be a waste of both of their time. Instead she set guidelines. The guest list would kept to a minimum: the Tighs, Lee, Kara and Sam - no exceptions. No surprises. She wanted tasteful and simple. She acquiesced to Ellen's request that she pick a color and chose purple. She also agreed to go shopping with her to pick the dress. Laura was unwilling to risk the possibility that Ellen would have her looking like Cinderella.

Looking down at the bouquet in her hand Laura suppressed a smile. Ellen did manage to pick her favorite flowers. Laura felt something knock against her finger and turned the flowers around. Picking up the small frame attached to the ribbon a lump formed in her throat as she saw a picture of her family. Looking up at the ceiling to stop any tears from falling down her face she remembered the day the photo was taken at their family cottage. It had been a wonderful day. One she rarely let herself remember but she was glad Ellen made her do it today.

"You coming?" Ellen asked softly as she watched Laura discover her surprise.

"Yes," Laura replied firmly, lifting her dress and heading towards the door. "Thank you. It's very kind of you to do this for us. You've done a wonderful job."

"Ofcourse," Ellen beamed resting her hand on Laura's arm. "After all what are friends for?"


	13. You're All I Need To Get By

Laura stood nervously on the Tighs' sundeck waiting for the music to start. The stone path ahead of her was lined with hanging baskets holding purple flowers. She couldn't see beyond the curved path but she could hear the muffled voices of the guests. Glancing at the door behind her she considered heading back upstairs, taking off the dress and calling this spectacle off. Before she had the opportunity to act on her inclination the music began. Taking a deep breath Laura closed her eyes and began her march.

Making her way down the aisle Laura felt all eyes on her but only one pair caught her attention. Bill's blue eyes glistened with tears and his white teeth were prominently displayed in a grin at the sight of his bride. Unable to wait for her to meet him, he started towards her with his hand stretched out. Playfully rolling her eyes at the scene Laura accepted Bill's hand as he helped her up the step to the gazebo.

"You look beautiful," Bill whispered into her ear his hot breath burning her skin.

"You don't look too bad yourself Commander," Laura returned with a smile as she admired his perfectly tailored uniform.

Clearing her throat the priestess held up her hand to begin the ceremony.

"Today we gather together to celebrate the union of Laura Elizabeth Roslin and William Joseph Adama. They desire to say their own vows and so I turn things over to the Commander."

Bill nervously clears his throat, his grin fading as he prepared to publicly profess his undying love for Laura. Taking her hands in his, he took a shallow breath and began.

"Saul will remember this. Pretty early on I told him that we were in this together - you and I. I knew it for sure as we sat in that jungle. I took one look at you and it was plain to see you were my destiny. I wouldn't have made it without you. During the hardest times when I would lose my will, you'd be there telling me to keep on. There was no looking back for us. It was always onward. We had each other, we had our love and that was enough. I can't live without you," Bill said brushing a tear away from Laura's cheek and kissing her lightly. "You'll all I need to get by and I will do my best for you. You're never going to get rid of me. I don't know what the future holds but I know that we can tackle anything together. You're all the joy I'll ever need and I'm honored that you will allow me to be your husband."

Laura shook her head in an attempt to hold back tears. "When I saw you come off that raptor I - I couldn't believe how blind I'd been. That you would do that for me. It took me too long but I finally threw away my pride and knew I wanted to dedicate my life to being with you. I've always known I could trust you and you were always there when I needed you," Laura looked down at their hands as she recalled her illness and the disappointments they found on earth. "In you I found strength where I was torn down. You held me up when I was at my lowest points. You made me feel loved, important and beautiful. Now it's my turn to do what's good for you. You're all I want to strive for and do a little more. You're all I need to get by and I'm so happy to be your wife."

"Now for the rings," the priestess said after a pause. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul. Commander,"

Bill turned to accept the solitary diamond from his son. Lee patted his father's arm, smiling with pride at the union and handing over the ring.

"Laura Elizabeth Roslin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you," Bill said gently sliding the ring on Laura's finger.

Laura grinned and admired her new accessory before turning to retrieve Bill's band from Kara.

"William Joseph Roslin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

"Before your friends, family, God and the Gods I pronounce you man and wife."

Not waiting for instruction Bill took Laura in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Way to go, Mrs. Adama!" Kara exclaimed as Laura heatedly returned her husband's embrace. At the sight of the newlyweds, Kara turned and smiled at her former husband as he whistled his approval of the union.

"About damned time you two," Saul said pulling his own wife closer to him. "About damned time."

"You two can resume these activities later," Ellen cringed as Bill brought his hand behind Laura's head and began to rustle her hair. "Don't ruin her hair Bill! I need pictures!"

Here's a Roslin/Adama Video I did on YouTube: You're All I Need To Get By - Roslin and Adama: /watch?v=3wrZ4N6DfLE&list=UUkU5OrsgJ94IYNBz8clDAhw&index=1&feature=plcp


	14. The Cabin

Rolling over in bed Laura was surprised to notice that Bill was gone. Sitting up she could hear the shower running and decided to start a pot of coffee. Walking past the sunporch Laura smiled at the view of tall trees and wildflowers. She loved the sound of birds singing and the steam babbling in the distance. It had been nearly a month since Bill brought her to the weekend retreat he rented for them - the site was a few mile away from their future cabin on a mountain in the forest next to a lake.

Once the coffee was started Laura walked over to the dining room and inspected the latest draft of their future home. She loved it. It was more than she had ever imagined on New Caprica. They had finally laid out the plans for their bedroom: it would be on the second floor, the room would have space for a king size bed and a sitting area that would lead to a spacious balcony that overlooked the water. Tracing her hand over prints her fingers wandered towards the small bedroom next to theirs.

"Morning," Bill greeted walking up behind Laura and kissing her hair.

"Oh," Laura gasped moving her hand from the drawing to her chest in surprise. "You scared me."

"What are you doing? I thought we were done with the bedroom?" Bill questioned reaching around her and resting his hands on the print dragging his hand towards the master bath. "Frakk, in that low pressure shower today I decided the first thing we're going to build is a multi-head shower."

"Sounds good to me," Laura asked turning around and planting a kiss on her husband. "In the meantime - breakfast. It's your day."

"Alright. What do you want? Quiche?"

"No," Laura said cringing at the suggestion. "No eggs."

"You love quiche?" Bill replied confused by her response as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I know but not today. I overdid it when we got back - well not _back _but whatever it is we did... anything everyday for weeks gets old," she explained with a shrug.

"Not everything," Bill said with a sly grin. "What can I make you?"

"Hmmmmm pancakes and...bacon. Do we have bacon?" Laura asked trying to remember what groceries had been left from last week. "I would really love some bacon."

"I'll see what I can do Madam."

Laura grinned at her husband and thought how lucky she was to be married to William Adama. For years she dreaded the thought of a lifelong commitment to one person. Now she couldn't imagine it any other way. Grabbing a cup of coffee Laura curled up in a recliner and picked up the wedding album Ellen had personally delivered the night before. The wedding was wonderful and after it was over Laura was glad they hadn't gotten married at the courthouse.

Opening the book Laura eagerly looked through the album, recalling all the wonderful moments: their vows, exchanging rings, kissing to whistles and cheers from their guests, laughing, eating, drinking, and dancing. It was a perfect night that ended with a driver and car dropping them off to their new temporary residence outside of Caprica City.


	15. New Caprica

**New Caprica**

"Why am I leading you up to your cabin?" Bill asked as he paused to give Laura a minute to catch up.

"Keep going. I'll meet you at the top," Laura responds as pleasantly as possible while she silently cursed him.

Opening her door to find William Adama down from Galactica was high on the list of unlikely things to happen; however, given her condition she had to assume that if she deemed something to be unlikely - it wasn't. Thankfully bundled in warm nightwear Laura's expanded mid-section escaped the Admiral's notice. As too did her exhaustion and discomfort. Bill wasn't his usual tender-hearted self when he came for her that day. She was sure he had been drinking. Why she did not know. She gathered that whatever was bothering him was also the reason he suggested she show him the location for her cabin.

Given his attitude and her reluctance to fully accept her situation, Laura decided she would walk to the mountain with as little fuss as possible. However, having made the commitment she quickly began to regret it when her back and feet started to ache and the thought of walking back seemed as likely as finding earth.

"We're almost there," Laura called out. "Right up those rocks."

"You going to make it?" Bill asked skeptically looking back at her.

Laura ignored his crack and decided that it would have been best to lie about the location of her fantasy home.

"Let me give you a hand," Bill said reaching out his hand for her to grab.

Laura took his hand and he went to pull her up, it hadn't occurred to her that she would now weigh more than he expected thus requiring him to reach out and grab her. When he grabbed her side, she quickly and unmistakably felt the baby kick for the first time. Startled Laura jumped away but her secret remained hidden as Adama took a seat on a rock.

Laura rested her hand on her stomach and wondered the meaning of the kick. Was it a sign that she ought to confess her secret. Or was the baby attempting to kick its father for forcing them up the mountain. Moving her hands to ease the throbbing pain up her back she determined it must be the latter.

"So this is it?" Bill asked looking around. Hidden in the trees the location was as perfect as she had described. And if only for a moment he imagined that earth couldn't possibly be more beautiful.

"Yes it is," she said inhaling the crisp air before sitting down next to Bill.

They sat in silence for awhile. Neither attempted to start conversation as they both reflected on their internal thoughts. Unable to resist alleviating her discomfort Laura untied the laces on her boots, removed the shoes and dipped her feet in the water below.

"Your feet are swollen?" Bill asked suspiciously noticing the former President's floating ankles.

"Something about New Caprica," Laura replied dryly.

Silently, Bill lifted her legs out of the water and rested them on his knees. Drying the first foot with his sleeve he began to massage it. Laura bit her lip to suppress a moan. Leaning her head back and looking up towards the sky.

"What's going on with you?" Laura asked, desperate to distract herself from the rushes of pleasure she was experiencing.

Bill chose to ignore her at first. Looking at the water, he continued to rub her feet.

"Zak died today," he finally admitted.

"I'm sorry," Laura replied uncomfortably shifting in place as a shot of pain ran up her back.

"After it happens you wonder if it will ever get easier. If it will ever hurt less - it doesn't. There is nothing worse than losing a child," Bill told her somberly. "I remember when he was born. He was a chubby boy. Nearly 10 stones. He filled both hands," Bill said holding them up in the air cradling a memory. "I didn't know then that'd he be our last. When it became obvious he was it - that he was my baby - I hung on to him. I let it cloud my vision. I turned my head to some things. I let myself see things that weren't there."

Laura opened her mouth prepared to defend him as a father but she stopped herself. He didn't want absolution. He wanted to remember his son.

"Tell me about him," Laura said with a small smile. "What were his first words?"


	16. Memories

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked sitting down next to Laura on the plot of land that would one day be their home. "I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry. I thought I left a note," Laura apologized but the words were automatic. Her eyes remained on the water ahead and her thoughts somewhere further.

"You didn't. I've been looking all over for you," Bill repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Laura asked turning towards her husband suddenly becoming aware that he was talking but unaware of what he was saying.

"What's going on with you?" Bill asked concerned noticing that Laura had been crying - her eyes red and puffy.

"It's nothing," Laura replied. She tried to force a smile but it was quickly sucked back in.

"That wasn't even remotely convincing Roslin."

"Adama," Laura corrected.

"Adama," Bill confirmed leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Talk to me."

"I don't know why I had a baby," Laura reflected. "I didn't want to have one. I never had. My sisters, they were like my kids. I looked forward to being an aunt but never a mother... I was a horrible mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave her away Bill," she said after a long pause. "I gave her to complete strangers. Who just gives their child away? Ahhhhhhh," Laura screamed in an attempt to release the anger and self-hate that was building up inside of her.

"Laura."

"You never would have done it."

"You don't know that. We'll never know that. You were in an impossible situation Laura. The fate of humanity rested in your hands," Bill assured wrapping his arms around her.

"I never thought about her. After we fled New Caprica and I found a family for her. I forced her out of my memory and refused to think about her," Laura confessed sinking her head between her knees. "Who does that?"

"Don't do this to yourself," Bill sighed as he witnessed his wife torment herself.

"I gave her away. I gave her away because she was inconvenient," Laura muttered in disgust before her face broke into tears, "I don't know what's happening to me. Everything's a blur and I'm trying to step outside of it and understand. Did I love her? I can't remember. I remember her as a baby in my arms. But there were cylons and the resistance. Did I spend time with her? Did she bring me joy? How did I give her away? How did I not worry about her? Did I check up on her? Did someone give me briefings?"

Laura stood up and began to pace frantically in an attempt to recall her past life. "It's all missing. In me. It's gone. I don't know if it's because of the cancer drugs or - or something else. I remember you brought her to me. I loved her then. I wanted her. Was it because I was dying? I wanted to hold on to that bit of life I had left?"

"You're getting worked up. Sit down before you pass out," Bill instructed pulling her arm and sitting her next to him.

"I thought I was pregnant. I thought I had symptoms like before. Or not like before? I don't know," Laura muttered under her breath desperately trying to remember her past.

Bill took a deep breath as he finally began to understand the root of her emotions. "You were a good mother Laura," he assured as he rested her head on his shoulder and gently rubbed her back. "You loved Faith. You did what was best. It wasn't selfish. It wasn't heartless. It was brave and the greatest act of love. She had a good life. She was safe and she was happy."


	17. Earth

"Laura?" a voice rang from the distance.

Laura recognized the voice but could not muster the interest to turn around. Nor could she find enough interest to wonder what a Six was doing at her lake.

"Laura Roslin?" Caprica greeted reaching out and touching the former president's shoulder.

"Adama," Laura corrected looking up over her shoulder at her former enemy.

"Right. I forgot. Ellen showed me the pictures," Six said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Laura replied forcing herself to her feet and brushing dirt off her slacks.

"Gauis' house is back that way. I like to walk - clear my head."

"Looks like we're going to neighbors then. We're building a house about a half mile north."

"Are you alright?" Caprica asked ignoring the former president's comment and looking at her intently. "Don't answer. You're not alright. I recognize your face. It's the same one I had when Saul and I lost Liam."

Laura stood like a deer in headlights at Caprica's words.

"It's Faith. You miss her."

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine," Laura assured quick to recover her composure.

"She was a beautiful girl. She looked just like you," Caprica continued. "Her complexion darkened a bit from the sun over time and her blue eyes were unmistakable Adama but otherwise she was all you."

"You knew my daughter?" Laura questioned suspiciously.

"Yes. We settled with her family - as did the Tighs and Agathons."

Laura was stunned at this revelation. During their weekly visits with the Tighs never once had they mentioned Faith.

"Did Bill see her?" Laura asked the words catching in her mouth. They never talked about their earth. She never learned where or for how long he was on the planet.

"Gaius and I took her every year. He felt it was owed to you both for your leadership and sacrifice."

"Every year?" Laura replied breathless.

Touched by the former president's reaction Caprica reached out and took her hand transforming the environment around them.

Paralyzed by the change of scene Laura tightly grasped Caprica's hand. "What did you do?" she asked moving only her eyes to take in her surroundings she stopped when she noticed figures approaching in the distance.

"Faith," Laura gasped releasing Caprica's hand and covering her mouth. The young girl was fast approaching. Prancing ahead of the adults behind her, her long auburn hair was braided in the back and decorated with flowers. She wore an oversized dress that blew in the wind created from her twirls and jumps. She raced up the hill, waving a chain of flowers in the air, singing and giggling in delight.

"You can go to her," Caprica assured with a small nod.

Cautiously approaching the mirage Laura bent down in front of her daughter. "Faith," she whispered holding her hand out and brushing the girl's cheek. Faith was unresponsive to her touch but turned towards her mother with shining blue eyes and a smile.

"She can't hear you," Caprica explained.

Laura forced herself away from the girl as she continued on her journey. Following Faith with her eyes she saw Bill sitting on rock in front of a small cabin. He looked weathered and aged. Fox skin rested across his shoulders and a cup rested in his hand. She watched his eyes follow Faith as she played but his face remained motionless. Turning farther west she saw a pile of stones and she knew it must be her grave.

"Where are we?" Laura asked turning around and recognizing for the first time that they were in open space. "Where is everyone else?"

"Adama built this cabin next to you. He never left this spot. I suppose he hunted and gathered wood but he never came down to our - well our village of sorts. He refused to leave you."

Laura stood in the expansive empty land and began to shake. She had been so caught up in her past that she never considered her husband.

"The visits were short," Caprica continued. "The Admiral did not welcome company. He would stare at her but I don't think he ever spoke. There was debate about whether it was the right decision or not. Whether it brought him comfort or pain..." Noticing the sorrow on Laura's face Caprica returned them to their natural surroundings.

"Thank you," Laura said adjusting to the changed surroundings and facing Caprica. "Thank you for sharing that with me. Thank you for what you did for Faith."


	18. Stupid, Crazy Love

"Okay Amanda. I'm going out for lunch. Do you want anything?" Laura asked her assistant and she handed her a stack of papers.

"Oh you're off the phone?" the woman said in surprise. "I told that girl she should have waited."

"What girl?"

"A blonde girl. She didn't say what she wanted and left abruptly. She literally just left. You may be able to catch-"

Laura didn't wait for Amanda to finish before heading out the door making her way down the slightly crowded hall she briefly caught sight of Kara.

"Kara?" Laura called. "Kara."

Kara stopped walking and sheepishly turned around.

"Mrs. Adama," Kara greeted with her traditional smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Kara cringed slightly at the realization that her appearance would be so unexpected that it would inevitably raise a flag of alarm. "Yeah. Yeah. Everything's fine. I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by. Dangers of unemployment I guess."

Laura chuckled at the Kara's response. "Good. It's nice to see you. I'm about to get lunch. Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah," Kara replied nodding her head.

"It's good to see you Kara," Laura said again as they exited the building. "I've been meaning to have you over for dinner. TIme is getting away from me."

"It happens. This thing called life I guess."

"How is _unemployment_?"

"Weird. But life on base wasn't the same. Not without the Old Man. Or an enemy. Not to mention I've had enough military to last a lifetime - literally."

"So what's next?" Laura asked jumping behind Kara to avoid a pack of racing boys. "Before you answer - we need a destination. Does Mudgies sound good for lunch? They have a great tuna sandwich."

"Sure," Kara said satisfied with the choice.

"Good. So what's next? For you Kara Thrace?"

"I don't frakkin know."

"What does Sam think?" Laura asked recalling the young couple's closeness at the wedding.

"He thinks I need to figure things out," Kara admitted brushing her hand against her forehead.

Laura sensed that she had touched a nerve and perhaps identified the reason for Kara's unexpected visit.

"He says he'll support whatever I decide but I have to make a decision and stick with it - no games."

"Lee?" Laura asked curiously recalling their complicated relationship.

"Not even-" Kara admitted. "I love Lee. Always will. But at the end of the day he's like my brother."

"So what's the problem?" Laura asked holding the door for Kara as they entered the deli. Their conversation was postponed as their ordered lunch and found as private a location to eat as a public plaza could offer.

"How do you know it's right?" Kara asked taking a bite from a crisp pickle. "How are you sure that it wasn't all a fluke before? Frakk Sam and I couldn't even make it then. Why should we make it now?"

"Things are different," Laura acknowledged.

"Helo and Athena and Gaius and Caprica got practice. They were able to spend time together away from frakkin chaos - find out if they really liked each other. Lee. He had a lifetime to clear his head and evaluate what he wants out of life. Tigh and Ellen have been together forever and then some. But us? We died. We had nothing, then chaos and now what?" Kara asked bitterly.

"We have another chance," Laura replied with a small smile. "We have an understanding of the world and our relationships that most people never have the opportunity to experience - people we know. I believe that we were chosen for a reason to remember what happened. There were so many other people with us that are living their lives like nothing changed. What are the differences? Our experiences, our relationships, our kids," Laura reminded, as both women paused at the mention of children. "I don't know what's right for you and Sam. But I know he loves you. He loves you like Bill loves me. And that is an incredible love. One we probably don't deserve but have been blessed by the Gods to receive."

Laura nodded her head lightly in agreement as she reflected on her history with Sam. "You're right."

"Oh I love hearing that," Laura grinned.

"These men are too good for us. I'm just afraid Sam will realize it one day."

"That's the thing about these men and their rose colored glasses. They're under the impression we're too good for them. So I don't know about you but I'm going to accept it and not ask questions."

"Brilliant move. I'm beginning to understand why you were president."

"Apocalypse?" Laura replied with a laugh. "I hate to eat and run but I have a meeting in like 20 minutes on the other side of town. So let's just say I'm late."

"Sure. Sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you," Kara apologized as she stood up to gather their trash.

"Don't apologize. This was fun. I'm really glad you stopped by. And if you're still unemployed next week, we should do this again."


	19. Cancer

**Battlestar Galactica**

"Cancer," Laura replied as she slowly processed Dr. Cottle's news. It was different than last time - unexpected but not unimaginable. Nevertheless, she remained shocked and could not bring herself to focus on the information the doctor was telling her. "Faith!" she suddenly gasped as her heart sank and all air left her body. "What about Faith?"

Dr. Cottle looked up from the president's chart in surprise. It was the first time since they had left New Caprica that she referred to the girl he helped bring into the world. "She should be fine."

"Should? I had cancer. I fed her. What if I gave it to her?"

"It doesn't work like that. She may have the genes but she wouldn't have the cancer," Cottle assured shaking his head.

"I want you to test her. I need to know that she's okay," Laura explained as she thought of her daughter for the first time in months.

"Where is she?"

"Colonial One. She's with a family. They don't know - they don't know I'm her-" Laura stopped before uttering the words. "Be discrete. Let me know when you have the results."

* * *

When Laura finally found herself alone on Colonial One she collapsed in her chair. Closing her eyes tightly in an attempt to prevent tears she failed as a couple escaped and ran down her cheeks.

Closing her eyes tighter she was back on New Caprica. Maya had left her with Hera to investigate the source of commotion on camp. Laura smiled tightly and attempted to entertain the little girl as she began to experience painful contractions with increasing regularity. The news that cylons had arrived and Galactica jumped provided a brief distraction from the pain and she held off as long as she could before calling for Dr. Cottle.

Brushing away the tears that continued to fall Laura remembered holding her baby for the first time. She was the smallest child she had ever held - less than six stones - and after her initial entrance into the world she was silent. Cottle assured her that the baby was fine and would be screaming soon enough; therefore, Laura might as well enjoy the last moments of quiet. Then Cottle asked for her name and Laura realized she didn't have one.

Throughout her pregnancy Laura had been consumed by concealing her condition while she contemplated sharing the news with Bill. Time passed more quickly than she anticipated and now with a baby in her arm she realized she was completely unprepared. Closing her eyes Laura thought to herself that she needed to have faith. Faith that everything would be ok, Bill would come back, that they would defeat the cylons and find earth. Looking down at the innocent little girl Laura decided that she would be her daily reminder to have faith.

Rummaging through her desk Laura frantically emptied her drawer in search of a small white envelope. When the document was secure in her hands she held it to her chest before nervously withdrawing the contents with shaking hands. Holding up the picture Laura smiled at the one photograph she had with her daughter.

Looking across the room Laura remembered her last night with Faith. She hadn't made it back to her cabin as early as she hoped. By the time Laura arrived to relieve her aide and daughter's temporary nanny, Faith was asleep. Waking her with kisses, Laura apologized to Faith and prepared to feed her. Nursing her for the last time Laura took in every detail of the little girl. Brushing her hand against Faith's cheek Laura encouraged her to stay awake and allow her this time to gaze into her deep blue eyes. She tried to think of her final words but nothing felt sufficient. Apologies and explanations for her actions were meaningless. Advice and words of wisdom also lacked purpose. She knew there were no words and decided to embrace their last moments together in silence.

When the phone rang it brought Laura back to the present and she reluctantly reached out for it. "This is Laura."

"Madam President. Dr. Cottle. I had an aide collect blood from the children. Told them we're checking the youth for a bacterial infection from New Caprica. Faith's results came back fine. She's a perfectly healthy girl."

"Thank you doctor," Laura replied hanging up the phone with a sigh of relief and the words _perfectly healthy_ ringing in her ears.


	20. And All This Will Happen Again

Cancer.

Was it inevitable? A trial she couldn't escape. Maybe she'd live. Maybe it wasn't so bad as before. She could get treatment, medicine and rest. Surgery. Things she didn't have before. She also had a reason to fight - motivation. Bill. Whatever it took she'd do it. No matter how hard or painful. She'd fight.

Closing her eyes tears began to fall down her face and she took slow shallow breaths to keep from crying. Grabbing a lock of hair she nervously bit on it, shamefully afraid that she would once again lose it. Glancing at her husband, Laura tried to think of something to say. A distraction. Any distraction.

The emergency room was not how they anticipated spending their Thursday evening. It had been a busy week from them both and today was their peak. She had three meetings during the day, a news interview and a rally for the teachers' union. Hundreds of unsatisfied, energetic individuals crammed into a gymnasium. Laura felt poorly before she walked up to the podium. The half bagel she'd managed to sneak during a meeting left her nausea, her layered suit in hot temperatures left beads of sweat falling from her forehead and midway through her speech it left her on the ground.

The event aired on public radio and when a pilot heard that Laura passed out he immediately reported to his superior officer. Bill quickly took off for the hospital and after finding his wife he remained motionless at the edge of her bed. The noises of the bustling hospital faded as did Laura's voice discussing some play she thought they might enjoy. Bill was back on the hilltop next to her remains. He'd lived a decade without her and he refused to live another day. He would not watch her decline. He would not let her go. Tired of waiting Bill got up and stormed the floor of the emergency room in search for answers.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked the first person he saw in a white coat.

"Yes," the young man replied arrogantly.

"Come with me," Bill ordered gruffly pulling him by the arm.

"Hey - let me go!" the doctor cried attempting to get free.

"My wife has been here for hours and no one has been giving us any answers. Give us answers doctor," Bill demanded his icy stare gaining the doctor's attention as he quickly walked towards the wall and grabbed a folder.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"I was at a rally for the teachers' union and fainted. A nurse gave me an iv," Laura replied eagerly watching the doctor.

"That it?" the young man asked looking up.

"Is that-"Bill angrily began before Laura's hand on his chest stopped him from punching the doctor in the face.

"Yes."

"You're fine. Drink more water," the doctor said closing the file.

"That's it?" Laura asked surprised.

"What more do you want? Dehydrated and pregnant in a hot environment what did you think would happen?"

"What?" Laura gasped clasping her hands to the front of Bill's jacket.

"You're Laura Adama correct?" the doctor asked checking the name on the file before looking up at his patient and quickly realizing his mistake. "Apparently, you do have a diagnosis. You're pregnant."

"Why didn't anyone tell us that two hours ago?" Bill demanded angrily still recovering from the realization that his wife wasn't dying.

"You might have noticed we're a little understaffed," the doctor replied annoyed as he held his hands out to the noise of people and machines around them. "This wasn't a critical case. It appears to have slipped the cracks." The doctor looked from the upset husband to the shocked patient and softened his attitude slightly. "Are you ok?"

Laura let go of her husband's jacket and moved her hands to her abdomen as she slowly nodded her head.

"Look. Call your doctor, make an appointment and you can get things straightened out. In the meantime, I can do a quick ultrasound if you want."

"Please," Laura managed to utter her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Following the doctor's instructions she adjusted the sheets on the bed to cover her lower half and lifted the hospital gown to reveal her stomach. Bill fumbled with the buttons on the remote and reclined the bed slightly. As the doctor squirted cool gel on Laura's abdomen she reached for Bill's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Here we go," the doctor said placing the wand on her stomach. Soon after the instrument touched Laura's skin they were greeted with a swishing heartbeat. "There you are - a healthy baby."


	21. Shock and Awe

"Pull over," Laura whispered as they approached a red light.

"What?" Bill asked curiously looking at his wife.

"Pull over," Laura repeated breathlessly banging her hand against the passenger door.

Bill quickly obeyed Laura's command and parked the car. Immediately Laura rushed away from the vehicle towards the park that sat before them trying desperately to inhale the oxygen missing from her lungs.

"Bend down and put your head between your knees," Bill gently instructed resting his hand on the small of her back.

Uncertainly Laura did as she was told taking deep breaths in and slowly exhaled. After a minute of the exercise she felt that she could breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Laura assured remaining bent over. "I just - I really thought he was going to say cancer. I thought it was cancer."

Helping her to the ground Bill sat down behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "It's not cancer," he affirmed and as if as much for her as for himself he added. "You're perfectly healthy."

"No cancer," Laura repeated closing her eyes hoping to expunge all the memories of the vicious disease.

"It's okay Laura," Bill assured. "You do not have cancer but you know what you do have?"

A grin crept on to Laura's face as she thought instead of the doctors diagnosis and the ultrasound. "Faith." Moving her hands to her stomach she searched the area for change. "I'm pregnant," Laura said looking up at her husband. He already knew but she felt lifted of past burden by telling him herself.

"You are."

"Are you alright with this?" As she was finally able to absorb the news she realized that Bill had been very quiet at the hospital. She also remember that Bill did not have the same experience with Faith as she had. They had spent two days together on Galactica and on Earth he never spoke to her. "I know this isn't the same for you as it is for me. I had time with her that you didn't have. Seeing her at a distance isn't the same as holding her in your arms-"

"How do you know I saw Faith?" Bill interrupted curiously.

Embarrassed by her slip Laura let her hair fall over her face. "Caprica. She projected a memory for me last weekend. I saw you next to me at our cabin watching Faith in the distance. She was running around with flowers. She looked maybe eight."

"What color were the flowers?"

"Yellow," Laura decided after a short pause.

"She was nine. Her flowers were pink when she was eight," Bill said resting his head against her hair and inhaling her scent. "I spent every day on earth waiting for Gauis and Caprica to bring Faith. I tracked the days so I knew approximately each year when she would come. I didn't talk to her," Bill confessed bringing his hand against her abdomen. "I didn't touch her. I didn't dare do anything but watch her because I knew if I got any closer I'd never let her go. She's so much like you. Her smile. She has the best smile. It always reminded me of you before that debate," Bill paused and smiled at the memory. "Everything about her was you - her wavy auburn hair, her almond shaped eyes, the shape of her face, her perfect nose -"

"Perfect nose?"

"Perfect everything," Bill stated kissing her head. "And I couldn't be happier that we're having a baby girl."

"Baby girl," Laura repeated with a grin. "I love you William Adama."

"I love you more Laura."


	22. The Closer

"I hear your family has a history with the Ha'la'tha."

"Brenda Leigh!" Laura exclaimed in horror at her friend's interrogation of her husband. The room suddenly went silent and all heads turned in her direction. "Can you help me in the kitchen? Dinner's almost ready."

Exchanging glances with her husband Brenda grabbed a piece of chocolate from the coffee table before following Laura out the room.

"Stop treating Bill like he's being suspected of murder," Laura hissed once they were out of sight.

"I don't know what you're talkin about," Brenda innocently replied.

"Oh Please! You've been interrogating him for the past hour."

"I'm just being friendly. Trying to get to know the man my oldest and dearest friend has been keepin from me."

"I haven't been _keepin _anyone from you. You never commit to anything. And the last time we had dinner scheduled you bailed and it was just me, Bill and Fritz," Laura reminded grabbing rolls from the cupboard.

"A woman was murdered! What was I supposed to do? Sorry Miss I know you were brutally raped and your throat slit but your killer will get another day on the street so I can have dinner with Laura and her husband," Brenda protested.

"I'm just saying you could have met Bill sooner and there is no reason to treat him like a criminal."

"I'll play nice," Brenda promised collecting flatware and napkins from the cabinet. "But you can't blame me for being curious. Come on Laura, three months ago you were Secretary of Education, intimately involved with the president and well known for your disdain for the military. Frequently ranting about the political and financial preferences for guns over butter - or education. Now you resign your position, took a job as a District Administrator - when you have always complained about do nothing bureaucrats - and you're married to a Battlestar Commander - of whom I never heard you allude to prior to announcing your marriage. I'm still not sure how or when you met the man."

"I told you a mutual friend introduced us," Laura replied taking the roast out the oven.

"Yes the equally mysterious Ellen Tigh. Who I also never heard you mention previously but now you spend an awful lot of time with her."

"We belong to the same gym." Laura automatically replied as she continued to prepare dinner.

"Oh right the same gym you commonly referred to as your charitable donation?"

"I'm your suspect now?"

"Things aren't adding up -"

"Brenda you promised you'd leave Laura alone," Fritz sighed with disappointment as he and Bill entered the kitchen.

"I am. I'm helpin with dinner," Brenda insisted holding up the plates. "Now you can help me by pulling out that bottle from my purse," Brenda instructed motioning towards her purse in the corner. "Remember springbreak our freshman year of college?"

"Canceron," Laura replied nervously watching Fritz extract a bottle of tequila.

"We drank an entire bottle on the beach and talked about our futures. Here's our future. Drink up," Brenda said holding up glasses.

"Thanks Brenda," Laura said accepting the gift from Fritz and forcing a smile. "We should save it."

"Save it?" Brenda cried shocked by Laura's reaction.

"It wouldn't be fair to drink it when everyone can't have some."

"It's fine Laura. I'm a big boy," Fritz assured uneasy at the unexpected attention.

"Still we should keep it for a girl's night," Laura insisted.

Brenda inspected Laura standing across the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed her eyes growing and mouth open in shock.

"Brenda -" Laura began but was cut short as her friend stormed out the back door.

"I don't know who you are," Brenda began as Laura joined her on the deck. "The Laura Ros-Adama standing here is NOT the same Laura Roslin of twelve weeks ago and the surname isn't the only difference. You were satisfied at work. You were content with your relationship. You've never wanted children. And now - "

"Br-"

"What aren't you telling me?" Brenda demanded "I've known you for forty years Laura. What aren't you telling me?"

Taking a deep breath Laura bit her bottom lip and met Brenda's stare. "80 days ago I was diagnosed with cancer and then boarded Colonial One to decommission the Battlestar Galactica when there was a massive attack against the colonies that destroyed virtually everyone, leaving me the highest ranking official and President of what remained of the colonies. Together with Commander Adama we searched for a new home - Earth. We grew to respect each other. The cancer was held off. Bill became an Admiral. I lost an election and we temporarily settled on a planet. I had a baby. We were attacked and escaped. I was President again and decided it was best to let someone else raise her. The cancer came back. We found Earth. Also destroyed. I gave up and gave in to my love for Bill. We found a new earth. I told him about our daughter. And I died. I work up 80 days ago and I found Bill, decommissioned Galactica on Caprica and didn't have cancer."

"I KNEW IT!" Brenda exclaimed clasping her first together.

Laura shook her head at her friend's response to her story. There could never be holes in a case that Brenda Leigh Johnson was interested in.

"Why are we in the middle of a forest?" Brenda asked determined to solve her second highest priority mystery. "You've never liked camping."

"I briefly considered building a cabin on New Caprica. It kind of became our thing," Laura explained with a shrug.

"New Caprica? Not very original," Brenda replied disappointed.

"That's all you have to say?" Bill asked skeptically from door, surprised at the ease both Brenda and Fritz were taking their fantastical story.

"So you're an Admiral?" Brenda said turning around with a grin. "That beats a president."

"I spent a lot of time trying to convince her of that," Bill said with a smile as he winked at his wife.

"Dinner's getting cold. So am I - so inside," Laura ordered wrapping her arm around Brenda's shoulder and leading her to the house.

"I told you she was a liar Fritzie!"


	23. Little Wonders

"When is she going to start doing tricks?" Bill asked sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.

"Trick?" Laura repeated slipping out of her dress and grabbing a nightgown out of the closet.

"Kicking," Bill specified as he admired his wife expanding figure.

"I can feel flutters," she replied with a shrug. "I think I was 20 weeks on New Caprica when you came for our walk."

"You're 20 weeks now."

"I don't know what to tell you sir. You're the Admiral. You can try ordering her to move," Laura teased.

"Commander," Bill corrected. "And she's too much like you for that to work. You never took my orders," Bill reminded pulling Laura towards him so that he was facing her abdomen. Taking a deep breath he mentally prepared for his commanding voice. Envisioning the wet behind the ears officers he meets on a daily basis he opened his mouth to begin but stopped. "I can't do it. I can't yell at her."

Laura pulled away in laughter at her husband's tender heart. "We're in trouble," she giggled resting her hand on her chest in an attempt to regain her breath.

"Don't forget to breath dear," Bill said getting up and heading towards bathroom. "You've always been the disciplinarian anyway... throwing people out airlocks."

* * *

"Move over," Bill ordered as he threw his keys on the table and headed towards the couch.

"You look horrible," Laura winced, removing piles of papers from the furniture to make room for her husband. "Rough day?"

"To say the least. I wonder more and more why I'm still doing this to myself," Bill pondered as he laid down between Laura's legs and rested his head on her growing bump.

"Poor baby," Laura comforted messaging his head. "Close your eyes and imagine our cabin. Completed and peaceful. Sunlight pouring into our bedroom on a Tuesday morning. The smell of bacon in the air -"

"Who's making bacon?" Bill asked, moaning with pleasure at the touch of Laura's gentle hands.

"Our maid," Laura replied with a smile.

"Maid?"

"That's why you keep working." Laura giggled at her own comments and her belly vibrated in response.

"What was that?" Bill asked suddening lifting up his head. "Did you feel that?"

"That would be Faith." Laura grinned.

"I can't tell if that was her trying to brighten up my day or tell me to move my head," Bill joked turning over to inspect Laura's abdomen. Lifting up her shirt he planted a kiss on the spot of the activity. To his surprise she kicked again.

Laura gazed lovingly at the tender father-daughter moment before adding her own commentary. "I think she just wants ice cream. Lemon ice cream in particular."

"I thought I bought you some a couple days ago?"

"That was a couple days ago..."


	24. Mrs Adama

"That was a beautiful ceremony. Danielle is a gorgeous bride and Mark looks _great _in a uniform."

Bill shot his wife a look and shook his head.

"You look great in a uniform too," she added with a grin. "However, I must say you look awfully handsome in your suit," Laura said pulling him aside to fix his tie.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Bill replied wrapping his arms around Laura's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Thank you Commander. Let's find our seat. I'm only going to last for so many hours in these shoes and I'd rather save some time for dancing."

The Adamas entered the ornately decorated ballroom and found their way to the placecard table. Among the first to arrive, Laura curiously inspected her surroundings. The tables were covered with silk green linen, tall glass vases held two dozen hydrangeas and sitting on each gold charger was a small gold box with a green ribbon bow. It was beautiful and evident that no expense had been spared.

"Here we go - Laura Adama," Bill said holding the custom calligraphed name card up for his wife.

"Does that say Carolanne Evans?" Laura asked bending over and adjusting her glasses to get a better look at the place card on the table. "Is that your ex-wife?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Laura replied stunned by the unexpected response. "You didn't think that would be important information to share with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked confused by Laura's reaction. "The Horstes are old family friends. You knew that. The boys grew up with Danielle."

"I thought you meant _Adama _family friends."

"Technically-" Bill began with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Bill!" Laura hissed her eyes flashing.

"What difference does it make? After getting to know Brenda Leigh _and _our more recent encounter with Adar-"

"I can't believe you would bring that up right now," Laura gasped her face turning red at the memory of last week's private fundraiser. She had not wanted to attend the event but it was for an old colleague and she felt obliged to be supportive. The last thing she expected was for the President of the Colonies to show up, corner her and Bill and question the paternity of her child.

"I'm sorry," Bill apologized resting his hand on her back and moving closely next to her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant Carolanne will inevitably be less challenging."

Laura glared at Bill before taking off her glasses and brushing the sides of her nose. "Put these in your pocket."

"Why?"

"Because they won't fit in my purse," Laura explained slamming the glasses against her husband's chest and moving his hand to accept them.

Bill shook his head at Laura's stubbornness and reluctantly accepted the glasses. "Don't trip."

"Commander and Mrs. A," Kara greeted wrapping her arms around the couple.

"Hello Kara," Bill replied pulling away from the group. " Sam," he added acknowledging the young man.

"Did you know Carolanne was going be here?"

"Um yeah," Kara replied rolling her eyes.

"I see you every week and you never thought to mention this?" Laura asked annoyed.

Sensing tension in the atmosphere Sam decided to redirect. "We brought you some grape juice," he said holding out a glass.

"I hope it's fermented."

"She's in a cheerful mood," Kara whispered to the Commander.

"A ray of sunshine."

"Here comes Lee and his plus one," Kara grinned raising her eyebrows and nodding her head towards the door.

"Who did he bring?" Laura asked grinding her teeth together and holding her eyes as wide as she could while squinting to see the figures enter the poorly lit ballroom.

"Where are your glas-" Kara stopped as she noticed the old man shake his head. "It's Dee."

"Oh my!" Laura replied in surprise. "Did you know this?" she asked turning to her husband. "You did!"

"He mentioned lunch with her a few weeks ago. He never mentioned it again," Bill clarified in an attempt to defuse any further arguments.

"Hi Dad," Lee greeted joining the group.

"Hello son," Bill welcome with a nod of acknowledgement to his former lieutenant.

"You know Sam and Kara. And my Dad. This is my step-mother, Laura," Lee told Dee holding his hand out towards his father's wife and noticing her expanding abdomen. "And my future sister - Faith. Laura this is Dee."

"It's very nice to meet you Dee," Laura replied extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you," Laura said resting her hand on growing bump.

"Commander," Dee greeted.

"We're not on base. Call me Bill."

"Things are getting crowded boys and girls. We better find our table," Sam said moving aside so a couple could find their place card. "I think it's over there."

* * *

"There you are," Bill said walking out onto the terrace and over to his wife who sat with her feet up on a lounge chair. "I brought you cake."

"Mmmmm," Laura moaned reaching out for the decadent chocolate raspberry cake. She already had a second slice but Bill didn't need to know that. "Thank you sir."

"You ran out of time on your shoes?" he asked lifting her feet and sitting down.

"I did. I'm pretty sure they are done for the night. So I'm stranded on this chaise."

"Did you have a good night?"

"I did. Although I will regret it tomorrow, I enjoyed dancing. And I really enjoyed this cake," she said taking a large bite.

"Good. I have something else for you too," Bill said pulling her glasses out of his coat pocket and handing them over. "Are you ready to see again?"

"Yes," Laura sheepishly admitted putting on her glasses. "I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted. I just didn't think I'd be competing with the first Mrs. Adama today."

"There is no competition," Bill assured rubbing Laura's legs. "I was lost for a long time. I didn't know what I was looking for. Then I met you and everything changed. You're everything I ever needed Laura."

Laura set the plate aside and leaned forward to face her husband. "Do you remember when you came for us on Kobol? You said that every day after the attack was a gift - a gift from me. You were my gift. I was never good with relationships," Laura confessed. "And after the accident I stopped trying. I shutdown completely. I forgot what it meant to love. You changed that. You made me feel - feel everything - especially love. I love you so much."

Bill wiped a tear from Laura's face and smiled. "I notice you still have some cake left. Do you love me enough to share a bite?"

Laura looked sadly at the small piece of cake remaining on her plate and reluctantly picked up the fork and held it up for Bill. "I suppose."


	25. Happy Endings

_**Here's the final chapter. It's been fun. I'm not a great writer but I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to take ideas you like and run with them. Thanks for the reviews. (And I would say vanity is why Laura did not wear her glasses at the wedding adama-roslinlove)**_

"Where have you guys been?" Laura called from the dining room as she heard the front door slam shut. "People are going to start arriving any minute."

"Sorry Mom," Faith apologized throwing her backpack on the couch and dropping her bags on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked mortified. "I just finished cleaning. Put that stuff upstairs."

"In a minute," Faith replied scouring through her backpack.

"Hera?" Laura greeted confused as she noticed her daughter's friend entering the room.

"Hi Aunt Laura."

"Does your mother know you're here?"

Hera quickly exchanged glances with Faith.

"Call your mother and let her know you're here," Laura instructed. "And tell her they don't need to bring ice."

"Thanks for holding the door Faith," Bill said struggling with piles of cardboard and art supplies.

"Sorry Daddy."

"Don't you dare put that on table William Adama," Laura threatened as she watched her husband clutter her table and reach for a stuffed mushroom. "Those are for our guests. What is wrong with you two? You were suppose to help me set up for the party."

"She insisted I take her to the store," Bill replied with a full mouth as he pointed out the culprit.

"She's 14 so I don't think she drove herself. And why did you pick up Hera from school? We made a deal that if any of us take both girls we let the other parent know," Laura scolded moving the material from the table and carrying it to Faith.

"They told me it was fine."

"She was coming over tonight anyway. We figured a little earlier wouldn't make a difference," Faith explained.

Exasperated by an all too frequent argument. Laura decided to skip it today. "What is all of this?"

"Campaign material. I'm running for president of the underclassmen. We need to make posters to hang around campus. I want to get started right away. Plus Kara will be here and I want her to help with the design."

"Not today. Tonight we are celebrating and you - and Hera - agreed to watch the kids," Laura reminded.

"Mommm," Faith whined.

"Put it upstairs. You can work on it tomorrow. Kara lives 40 minutes away. She can help another day."

"Can't I put it on the sunporch. It'll be out of the way and the kids can help," Faith begged glasping her hands together and walking over to Bill. "Please Daddy."

Bill looked from his wide eyed auburn haired daughter to his fire eyed auburn haired wife. "Keep everything on the porch, don't bug Kara and make sure you keep an eye on the kids," Bill said avoiding Laura's glare. "And after you clean up here you help with whatever Mom needs you to do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Faith squealed wrapping her arms around Bill's neck. "Come on Hera. Help me set up headquarters."

"Thank you dear. It's always nice to have your unconditional support," Laura said moving closely by her husband.

"I thought you'd appreciate my support for her presidency considering 15 years ago today I made the mistake of not supporting yours."

Laura shook her head, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Liar. She has you wound so tightly around her finger she could ask you to do anything and you'd tell her yes."

"Like mother, like daughter," Bill replied giving her a kiss.

"Hello, hello, hello," Ellen's voice rang through the house.

"We're in here."

"This place smells delicious," Saul announced heading straight for the buffet spread in the dining room. "Ahhh stuffed mushrooms."

"Fritz is going to arrest you two for child abduction," Bill laughed watching his friend inspect the food, a small blonde girl wrapped around his neck. "Hello Gale."

"You're just jealous I ended up with Galactica," Saul teased kissing the girl's cheek.

"We didn't steal her. Caprica and the boys are behind us," Ellen assured.

"Nanny, Nanny look at what I found!" Julius shouted racing towards Ellen with a large sunflower in his hand. "For you."

"Thank you, sweetie," Ellen said accepting the flower and brushing the boys hair out of his face. "It's perfect. Let's see if Uncle Bill can find us a vase."

"Boys take your shoes off before you walk through the house," Caprica hopelessly pleaded watching her sons trample through the house, prints of dirt following their every move.

"It's fine Caprica," Laura assured giving her a hug. "What's a cabin in the woods without some dirt?"

"Ok Liam find out where Aunt Laura wants you to put the vegetables," Gauis instructed handing his son the picnic basket.

"You can put it in the kitchen. Your Papa and Uncle Bill are supposed to be starting the grill," Laura said clearing her throat loudly.

"We're waiting on Lee to get here with the meat," Bill reminded.

"Lee's pulling in now Dad!" Faith yelled from the porch. "So's Kara!"

"Do not bug Kara about your drawings Faith!" Laura called after her daughter watching her race out the house and towards the cars.

"Kara!" Faith greeted enthusiastically. "Guess what?"

"What's up girlie?" Kara asked with a grin. "Sam grab the wine. Kaycee put on your sweater I don't want your sniffles turning into a cold."

"Mama," Kaycee moaned reluctantly grabbing her sweater from the car.

"Enjoy that while it lasts," Laura called from Lee's car. "In a couple years she's not going to take the sweater. Hi Buddy," she said helping the young boy out of his carseat.

"Hi Grandma Laura," Ben greeted wrapping his arms around Laura's neck.

"Hey Kara could you bring in the wine and we steal Sam to help with the cooler?" Dee asked watching her husband struggle with bulky container.

"You heard her Sam?" Kara asked pointing her husband in the opposite direction. "Hey, Tatianna I've got something I hear you've been looking for," she said pulling a doll out of her bag.

"Lydia!" Tatianna squealed in delight reclaiming her doll. "Mama look!"

"See. I told her you'd find her," Dee replied shutting the car doors.

"Hey Zak I want a rematch today," Sam called out to the oldest boy as he helped Lee carry the container towards the house. "My knee was acting up last time."

"Excuses Anders?" Lee chided. "The ex-pro losing to a ten year old is a little too much eh? My boy is the next league superstar. Right Zak?"

"I'm going to be an Archer All-Star!" Zak proclaimed proudly.

"Hera Agathon!" Athena yelled from end of the driveway. "You are in so much trouble!"

"Run!" Hera cried out to Faith at the sound of her mother's voice. Giggling the girls took off for the backyard closely followed by Tatianna and Kaycee.

"Wait for me!" Sophia cried slamming the door and racing after her sister.

Karl shook his head as he watched his daughters run away. "We can send the boys after them. You guys want to bug your sister?" he asked the young boys standing at his side.

"Yeah!" Damian and Alex gleefully exclaimed.

"Have fun boys. Take the Baltars and Adamas with you for re-enforcement."

"Good hunting boys," Bill called from the deck as he held his hand up to greet the latest guests.

"Sorry about today," Laura apologized to Athena letting Ben down so he could join his friends. "I reminded Bill that those girls can't be trusted but..."

"It's fine," Athena assured rolling her eyes. "Karl would have done the same thing. I got the message about ice. And I brought the pies."

* * *

Laura sat around the campfire and smiled at what she saw. Sitting outside of her dream home, the sound of the babbling stream close by and stars illuminating the sky she could not imagine a more perfect setting to be surrounded by her family.

Cuddling closer to her husband Laura brushed strands of hair away from Faith's face as the girl laid sleeping with her head resting on her lap. Looking up at her stepson and his wife with their three children she noticed Faith was not the only sleeper in the group.

It was good that the children were sleeping because the Tighs could never manage to keep their hands to themselves in the dark. As she tried to ignore Ellen's hushed giggles, Laura sat amazed by their friendship. She clearly remembered loathing the woman in a past life and now she couldn't imagine spending a Saturday night away from the couple.

Then there were the other blondes in her life. Her former enemies - now her neighbors and friends. Caprica had become a surrogate daughter for Ellen and Kara had become hers. With Faith entering a rebellious and combative teenage stage, Laura relied increasingly on her relationship with the former viper pilot. Kara was the sounding board for both mother and daughter and was often called upon to diffuse arguments.

Rounding out the group was the Agathons. Laura learned that Faith and Hera had been best friends on earth and it was of little surprise that they were just as close on Caprica. With the past clearly behind them, Laura and Athena bonded over the exasperation of parenting stubborn, conspiring teenagers with little disciplinary support of their fathers.

"I'd like to make a toast," Laura said clearing her throat and lifting her mug of hot cider. "15 years ago today we had an adventure of a lifetime. And after that lifetime we were given a second chance and told to not frakk it up. I think we've done ok," Laura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm grateful for each and every one of you. I love you dearly and I'm so glad we're here to spend this day together. Here's to another 15 years."

"So say we all."


End file.
